Internal combustion engines have been adapted to use alternative fuels, such as gaseous fuels, including natural gas. One challenge with gaseous fuel engines is optimizing mixing of intake air and the gaseous fuel, particularly in a small package size. If mixing of intake gas and gaseous fuel could be improved, combustion of the gas would be improved, leading to increased fuel efficiency and decreased emissions.